With You Here
by Majintalina2118
Summary: Zane and Jaden had always protected Syrus at Duel Academy but what happens when Zane heads to National Dueling Pros as Hell Kaiser and Jaden leaves with Chazz back home for a family emergency, leaving him all alone. Will Syrus be able to survive the bullies and evil teachers on his own or will an unlikely ally step in and save him? Rated T. Hope you enjoy! x)
1. I'm Glad You found Me

**Summary: Zane and Jaden had always protected Syrus at Duel Academy but what happens when Zane heads to National Dueling Pros as Hell Kaiser and Jaden leaves with Chazz back home for a family emergency, leaving him all alone. Will Syrus be able to survive the bullies and evil teachers on his own or will an unlikely ally step in and save him?**

Syrus was shoved from behind sending him sprawling on the floor, his books and papers fluttered around him. Picking himself up the now Ra Yellow collected his things and headed to his next class. He took his seat way up in the back and pulled his Duel Textbook out as the class began reading. After the hour was up he was the first to leave when he was stopped by some Obelisk Blue's.

"Hey where are you goin' blue boy?"

Syrus turned around and flipped the finger as the boys' went for him. Syrus managed to evade most of them by climbing up the flagpole and swinging onto the Duel Academy roof. The boys below shouted curses and threats up to him while they ran around the side of the building trying to access the roof. Shimmying his way down the ladder Syrus jumped and hit the ground running. The boys advanced on him grabbing him by his shirt collar. The group jumped on him like lions on a fallen antelope. They tore of his jacket and proceeded to beat him, screaming Syrus squirmed as the boys went to unbutton his pants.

Turning the corner the sight that met Tyranno Hassleberry's eyes was not one that he was pleased with seeing. The group of Obelisks continued to pound the small bluenette that Tyranno identified as Syrus Truesdale. Rushing over to Syrus, Tyranno lunged at the boys, throwing them all to the dirt. Fear filled the Obelisks eyes as Tyranno's eyes changed yellow like a dinosaurs. Kneeling next to the broken bluenette Tyranno gently shook the boy's small, trembling shoulders. Helping the younger male sit up, Tyranno watched in horror as the boy coughed, blood coated his lips in a thin read layer. Scooping him up Tyranno ran back to his dorm and set Syrus down on the bed, by then the small bluenette was awake and was moaning in pain. Tyranno set the bowl of water on the night table as he proceeded to clean off the boy's wounds making sure to wipe the blood off his lips. Syrus coughed again but with this time thankfully no blood.

Looking up into the older male's eyes Syrus said "Thanks Tyranno"

"No problem Sy"

Syrus nodded shyly before saying, "Tyranno did those Obelisks do anything to me beside beat me up?"

"No Syrus they didn't, I wouldn't ever let that happen"

Syrus nodded his head as a blush stained his pale cheeks. Tyranno took a seat next to the young bluenette boy placing his hand over Syrus's.

**Talina: I think an update is in order. What do you guys think? **

**Syrus: Yes!**

***Hassleberry sighs***

***Syrus pouts and crosses arms***

**Syrus: What's wrong, Hassleberry?**

**Hassleberry: This update is going to take forever**

**Talina: No it won't, I can probably get it done tonight or tomorrow**

**Syrus and Hassleberry: Yay!**


	2. I'm Glad I'm Here With you

**Chapter 2: I'm Glad I'm Here With you**

Looking to the older male Syrus blushed as Tyranno moved a lock of hair away from the bluenette's face.

"Syrus I know that you are going through a hard time with your brother and Jaden gone but I'll be here, okay"

"Yeah" Syrus said nodding as he got up wincing.

"Where do you think you're going there solider?" Hassleberry said motioning to Syrus.

"Going back to my dorm" Syrus said wincing as he took a timid step.

"No you're not, you're still hurt and until you recover, you're gonna stay here. Is that clear?"

Syrus nodded his head and winced as his legs went weak. Tyranno was up in an instant to catch him; blushing Syrus nodded his thanks and put his arms around Tyranno's strong, muscular neck. A smile touched Tyranno's lips as he set the petit bluenette down on the bed. Syrus carefully slid his shoes off watching them drop to the floor. Syrus watched with red flushing to his cheeks as Tyranno slipped his shirt and vest off to reveal a tanned, sculpted chest underneath. Tyranno caught Syrus blushing and smiled as he slid into the bed with the smaller male. The bluenette's cheeks flushes 50 shades of reds darker as Tyranno pulled his shirt off over his head revealing his small, skinny chest. Tyranno smiled as he pulled his arms around Syrus's little body.

The two lie there in silence for a long time before Syrus spoke up, "Tyranno I have something to tell you"

"What is it Syrus?"

"I've been thinking about this for a-a while and I think I love you"

*Short Pause*

"I know I love you"

Gazing down at the smaller male Tyranno held the boy's chin gently as he pressed his lips to the bluenette's own. Syrus leaned in bringing the two closer as Tyranno's tongue dominated his own. Finally Syrus broke the kiss do to the need of oxygen; he blushed and looked to Tyranno.

"I love you too, Syrus" Tyranno said pulling his arms tighter around Syrus's small figure.

**Wa-La people that's it for With You Here I Hope You all enjoyed it! Please R&R and remember if you don't likey my story then don't waste your time commenting. x)**

**Talina: See that didn't take long at all**

***Hassleberry nods and smiles***

**Syrus: You make a killer story Talina**

**Talina: Why yes I do!**

***Syrus leaps on Hassleberry***

**Syrus: Group Hug!**

***All Hug!***

**The End**


End file.
